1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to headgear articles, and more particularly to a headgear articles incorporating an integral bottle opener.
2. Description of Related Art
Headgear articles such as hats are widely worn outdoors to protect wearers' eyes and/or heads from solar radiation and rain. A typical hat may include a top head covering portion called a “crown” and projecting edge called a “brim.” A cap is a well-known type of hat with a close-fitting crown and a partial brim called a “visor.”
The present invention includes the combination of a headgear article such as a baseball cap that includes an integral bottle opener.